


Trailing Behind

by Icantwrite88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cameron Campbell is a Jerk, Child Abuse, Daniel died, Daniel is an angry boi, Don’t read if that triggers you, Jasper is a protective boi, Max being a lil’ shit, Oh yeah language in this so..., Ratings may change, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Torture, for now, ghost au, rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantwrite88/pseuds/Icantwrite88
Summary: Daniel died after the Kool-Aid inns incident and is trapped with David for some reason. Also there’s the ghost of a child in Camp? Questions start boil up, like what is David’s relationship with this ghost, and notebook importantly, how the hell did he become trapped with David?





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel died shortly after drinking the Kool Aid. Jasper watched the whole thing happen. He was put in the ambulance and died a few inches in. David, for one, attended his funeral, though he literally tried to kill everyone there. Jasper doubts anyone is going to be there though. Classic David, always trying to be kind to everyone. He used to not care for others, but after his death, he changed for the good… and the worst… His happiness is often a facade, and it tears at his heart, because as much as he didn’t want to believe it, he was in love with David. So it infuriated him when Daniel came to murder the camp. 

He hurt David, and that is unforgivable. Worse, he tried to take away the only things that made him happy. He was happy Daniel died. Good riddance. No one could like a cult man. No one needed them around either. Jasper sighed as he watched David deal with the rest of the campers. All that matters now is that David is safe and happy, or somewhat happy. That’s all Jasper could hope for.

Daniel woke up in a cabin. The sun shined on his face blinding him. He groaned as he took in more of his surroundings. Everything hurts, mostly his abdomen hurts. God, what happened? He remembers going into this hideous camp, purifying those brats, and was about to help them reach ascension. After that, everything goes blank. He finds out he’s in a bed. That’s a good sign, right? He wasn’t in an orange jumpsuit, so he’s not in jail, so where the fuck is he? Something moved next to him. He immediately lunged to pin down the person, but he hits his head on the ground. What? How in the… Daniel closed his eyes, prepared to brace impact, but it never came. 

He opened them to find himself inches away from the bed. What the fuck? He’s… he’s hovering. Shit. Okay this has to be some kind of fucked up dream. Maybe it’s a sign from Xemug! Or was he high on something. Whatever the reason, this is really fucked up. Daniel pinched his shoulder, but he felt nothing from it. Weird… The bed russells and the person above him yawns. Two legs went over the space underneath the bed. When the person walked somewhere in the room, he was dragged with him. Daniel dug his nails into the floor boards, but it was no avail. 

When he finally got out from the dusty floor, he sees David in boxers and all. Why the fuck was he in the cabin where David is. “Hey, what the hell is happening?” Daniel asks David, but it seems as he didn’t hear him. “Hey, I’m talking to you. David? David!” But nothing seemed to catch the red head’s attention. He tried moving closer to him, but he ended up spinning in the air. What the fuck? Daniel banged on the floor, kicked, yelled, screamed, but David didn’t notice him. Weird… 

David seemed to be staring at a mirror near the dresser. He had a bottle of pills in his hand, but Daniel couldn’t exactly see what. David opened the bottle and dry swallowed the pills down his throat. He puts on his clothes, combs his hair, and repeats a mantra of “Today is gonna be a stupendous and productive day!”, much to Daniel’s dislike. And if David were to move an inch away from him, Daniel would be dragged along. Finally, David steps outside the cabin. He closes the door behind him, leaving Daniel to his lonesome, or so he thought. 

Daniel was pulled through the door, still following him in his path. Daniel closes his eyes. This has to be some sick dream. He attempted to move away from David, but was snapped back to him. This is a fucking nightmare. Daniel closes his eyes, praying to his gods that this was just some terrible dream and that he would wake up soon.”

“Daniel?!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a kid who called out his name, someone he has never seen before in the camp. He looked angry. “Who the fuck are you? And how do you know my name?”

“The real question here is why are you here? You’re supposed to be dead!” Dead? He was… dead. He’s dead. He’s not alive. The word flew around his head. It explained how no one could see or hear him, how he could literally go through objects, and why he couldn’t feel things. He’s dead. The saints back home always told him that when he dies, he’ll be sent into the Heavens and reach his final stage of ascension. Was that all a lie? Was he being told a lie that he actually believed. 

“Y-you’ve got to be lying?” The kid shook his head. Daniel laughed. This is so funny. It’s so fucking funny. He’s dead and the god he believed in for so long was fake. It’s hilarious. Tears fell from his eyes, though they disappeared when they hit the ground. He hasn’t cried since he was six.His community didn’t tolerate crying, and would beat him for it. “Dude you’re mental…” The child takes a few steps back. “Maybe I am at this point…”

“You’re a ghost aren’t you?” The child outwardly groans. “Now you’re fucking attached to him like a leach! This is fucking perfect!”

“I’m… I’m a ghost?”

“Doy, I just said that. And so am I…”

“You’re dead?”

“Are you going to keep repeating whatever I say?” Daniel remains silent. He tries to wrap his head around this information. His god is false, he’s dead, and ghosts are real. “Well, I’m going to book it. And if you touch one hair on David’s head, You’re going to wish you haven’t died.” The boy disappears into thin air, leaving a confused and shocked Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: For child abuse in this chapter  
> If that triggers you, then don’t read this chapter please.

Daniel is in… a home? It was nicely decorated and humble. He smelled a sweet aroma attract him into the kitchen. He found… David? Well, he looked like David. But he was younger, and incredibly smaller. He was kneading dough in the kitchen. Whatever he was making in the kitchen smelled delicious. “What are you cooking?” He asked. David turned around and saw Daniel. Instead of being shocked or confused, he gave him a warm smile with his flower covered face. “I’m making cookies from Mommy! She’s sick, and she’ll love these cookies for Mother’s Day!” 

Daniel sat down at the small table in the kitchen, watching little David run around the kitchen, checking the oven here, getting more flower there, decorating the cooler down cookies. Suddenly, a door was flung open. Both David and Daniel tensed up. A man who awfully looked like David stumbled in. He smelled like alcohol and beer. “What the hell is going on in here?” The man asks in a threatening tone. “I was making Mommy cookies for Mother’s Day. I thought that they would help her get better!” The man fell silent. “Throw them away.”

“Why?”

“Because cooking is for girls and you’re not a girl.”

“But these are gifts for Mommy! They’re gonna help her get better!” The man roughly grabbed ahold of David’s arm. “If I say no cooking, then no cooking. Throw it away.” 

“Dad, I love to cook! I want to help Mommy get better, so ple-“ A hard slap fell onto David’s face. “I’M NOT LETTING MY SON GROW UP TO BE SOME PANSY. AND WHEN I TELL YOU SOMETHING I EXPECT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME. YOUR MOTHER IS GOING TO DIE AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP.” David bursted into tears. Daniel tried to stop the man from hurting David anymore, but his hands went right through them. “Stop crying.” The man demanded. Another sickening smack fell onto David. “STOP FUCKING CRYING.” 

Each time David showed signs of crying he was punched, kicked, or slapped. Daniel tried yelling at him to stop, but neither his father or David noticed him. Finally, the man saw David wasn’t crying anymore, and left the room. David had bruises all over his body. He had a black eye and his lip was busted. Daniel reached out to him, but he flinched away. David got up and ran out the kitchen. Then everything became dark. 

Daniel woke up in a start. Why the hell did he dream something like that? It was an awful dream. The David in that dream did not deserve whatever that was. David seemed to have also wake up. He went to his dresser and pulled out that same bottle of pills again. He put on his counselor clothing, and exited the house, of course dragging him with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Daniel connected to David?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper only says 80’s lingo (or not, then internet lied to me) because it annoys people, or he just because he was from the 80’s. Mostly because he wanted to annoy Daniel. Please tell me if I got anything wrong.

David walked towards the lake. He took off his boots, and waded his legs in the water. He sighed and looked up at the stars. Daniel managed to hover next to him. “Hey Jasper.” That kid suddenly appears again. “Hi David! Daniel… What the hell are you still doing here?” 

“I don’t know, maybe you could answer that question.” The kid rolled his eyes. “Bite me hoser.” 

“What does that even mean?”

“Get bent Daniel!” 

“How’s life over there at that terrible island?” When David spoke, both of them shut up. “It must be plain awful huh? I’m sorry.” The kid hugged David. “It’s okay David. It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault.”

“If I came sooner… if I tried harder…” 

“It wasn’t your fault. It was that stupid counselor’s fault. You did your best.”

“The stars are beautiful tonight huh? I hope you could see them.”

“I can. I’m right here, but you can’t see me… or hear me…”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Daniel didn’t want to say anything to either of them. They seem to know each other well, and it would kind of be a dick move to interrupt the two. “Are you gonna go, or am I going to have to kick your ass?” The kid hissed at him. “I can’t. Believe me when I said I tried.” 

“Then turn around or something.”

“I don’t know how to exactly do that.”

“You are an ass Daniel. A fricking ass.” Daniel flipped him off and the kid rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry David. If he ever bothers you, I’ll kick his ass for you okay?”

“Fuck off, kid.”

“That’s Jasper to you. Remember it.” After a long and enduring argument with the kid who’s name is Jasper, David went about his normal day activities with the rest of the campers, like if nothing happened. Sometimes he could spot Jasper in the corner of his eyes watching him wherever he went. This situation is shit. He wishes he could just ascended already. Maybe Xemug really doesn’t exist… Maybe he’s clinging on to a false hope that never existed. Maybe this was hell…


	5. Chapter 5

The past few days were a blur. Daniel finally learned how to float around David, which took forever. Jasper has been a pain in the ass. He’d constantly watch him and taunt him. He’s very protective of David, though it’s not like Daniel could actually hurt him. No one could see the two of them. It’s always weird when he goes through objects. Jasper seemed not to care though. The camp activities went on, Daniel was dragged along throughout the day, and then him and David would go to sleep.

They share dreams, which is weird. They were mostly bad dreams, scary and cruel dreams. They always had something to do with family. David’s family are assholes. David’s mom always ignored him, as if he weren’t there. David’s Dad was an alcoholic, and abused David frequently. David’s brothers didn’t do anything when he was beat to the ground‍‍, they just laughed at him. Daniel couldn’t really interfere with the dreams too much.

Then David would wake up, take his antidepressants, and go along with his day. It’s sad, really. It sucks he has to be around him. It sucks that there is a literal child taunting him. It sucks that that his God was fake, and his whole life is a lie. It sucks that he actually murdered people for this fake religion. He wishes he could just sleep for a very long time.

 

Jasper hated the fact that Daniel was a ghost. He always surrounded David. He never leaves him alone. This week has been hell. Just him existing made him angry. David seemed not to notice, he never notices them. Jasper would keep a eye on him at all times, even when it was night. Even when he was tired, he had to make sure David was safe, though it’s weird that ghosts actually need sleep when their dead. When he doesn’t, he can’t really interact with objects, make audible sound, or even make his presence shown through a change in atmosphere.

But that’s besides the point. _Daniel_ is the real concern here. He could have another crisis later. Jasper watched silently as Daniel floated behind David. David took in on the camp daily activities, as usual. Daniel just silently watched. How can he make him go away? A sick and cruel idea popped into his head. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Step one was to find that old camera. There was once this time where he decided to participate in the commercial for Camp Campbell, even f he was dead. It made him feel as if he was still there. He stood near David and made a ridiculous face, not like it would mess it up in the first place. But it did. He was in the video. David’s face whitened at the sight, and Cameron Campbell immediately destroyed the footage. They decided to use the old commercial, but with edited parts. Neil also used the camera to take a picture of the wildlife in the woods, and accidently caught him in one. He ran of screaming, because he was there in the picture, but not there physically. So if he appears in photographs, so will Daniel. It sounded easier than it actually was. The attic where everything was stored was not cleaned out for years. He also couldn’t really touch things except on spooky island. Touching objects takes almost all of his energy. He needs someone to help him.

That's when he gets to step two: Get Max on his side. Max hates Daniel just as much as he does, plus he cares for David a lot. But now the question was how was he going to grab his attention? He could try to get him to go to spooky island, where his hauntings are the most strongest, but he is too scarred from the last time to go back. Well they are learning how to use a canoe, but David is coming along, and he doesn’t want him to see the messed up shit Campbell has laying around in the mansion. Well, if you want things to get done, sacrifices are going to have to be made. He went to the mess hall where he found Max, Neil, and Nikki talking to each other. He took a deep breath. Technically, he can talk to others, but it’s one of the most tiring things to do for him, but even if this tires him out, he has to do this. For David.

“Hey Guys, it’s me Jasper.”

“What the fuck?”

Max’s eyes widened when he found Jasper floating above them. “Look I don’t have time to explain but-“

“GHOST! I KNEW YOU WERE A GHOST! NEIL YOU OWE ME FIFTY GRAND!” Nikki shouted. “I don’t owe you shit and this is the first thing you think about when seEING A MOTHER FUCKING GHOST?!”

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Max repeats to himself. “You need to go to Spooky Island and-“

“Like hell I’m going back there! You’ve seen what messed up shit is there! And you’re now apart of it!”

“It’s about David, you gotta-“

“David can fall off a cliff for all I care…”

“DO YOU WANT TO GET RID OF DANIEL OR WHAT?”

The lot of them fell silent. That got their attention. “Spooky Island. I’ll explain everything.” His head started to spin and the world turned darker and darker. “I have to go, don’t forget.” Jasper fell to the ground. He was so tired… Maybe a nap would do him some good…

 

Max, Neil, and Nikki stared as Jasper disappeared from sight. Nikki didn’t move her eyes from the spot and reached out her hand to Neil. Neil rolled his eyes and put a fifty dollar bill in it. “ _What the fuck!?_ ” For the first time in a long time, Max was actually terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Max looked out to the murky lake water. “I hate this fucking plan…” After a long and enduring argument with Nikki and Neil, they decided to see what the hell Jasper was talking about. He didn’t want to go back there. Not after seeing… that. And the fact that Jasper is a ghost makes the trip more unsettling. Max went through all of his life not believing in the supernatural, or even coming close to it. The supernatural is just some story that people tell you to teach you a lesson or scare you shitless. Now that Jasper exists, who knows what’s out there?

The boat stops when they reach the shore of the island. The mansion had a dark aura surrounding it. Luminous clouds covered the sky. “I don’t like this…” Neil mummered. “Don’t be such a wuss! We’re ghost hunters! Plus you’d be the first person to discover the paranormal is real!”

“Hey, you’re right! If I wasn’t going to be deemed crazy…”

“Guys Shut up…” Max pulled his hood over his head. He really doesn’t want to be here. If he sees some old man’s genitals he swears to god… “Thank god, you’re here!” Neil screamed, Nikki squealed, and Max turned around. Lo and behold, Jasper was floating in the air with a smile on his face. “Are you dead? Are you a poltergeist or a ghost? Are you a hologram? Are you from the future, past, or present? Are you real?” Nikki said impressively under one breath. “Yes. Ghost? I don’t think so… I don’t know? I think I’m pretty real.”

“So, how did you die? Was it gruesome? Did you die in a war?”

“That’s a long story that I don’t want to talk about-“

“Yeah, _how did you die Jasper?_ ” Max joined in. “If we’re going to trust you, you’re going to have to tell us how you died. If you really do know David.” Jasper fidgeted with his hands. “Do I really have to?”

“Well we could just leave. Come on guys, I want to get out of here as fast as I can.” Max headed towards the boat. “Okay Fine! I’ll tell you! But you must not tell David about what I’m about to tell you. It’s a…rough topic for him…”

“Deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

It started out with the Ceremony of the Sparrow. He and David, or as he liked to call him, Davey, were going to go find the stick of Sleepy Peak. “Are you aimped to go on this journey into nature Davey?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because who the hell wants to be in fucking nature anyways. That sucks.”

“Well I’m aimped! I even got my LED light up shoes on! They light up the night!” Davey rolled his eyes, but Jasper just smiled at him anyways. He knew David hates nature, and most likely him, but he didn’t care. He loved David, for a really long time now. No matter how much of an asshole he could be. “Are you ready to have a fun and safe trip campers?” Mr. Campbell had a lot of equipment on his back. The Quartermaster cut the rope that they were attached to. “No equipment.” He mumbled and walked away. “That’s okay! I don’t use equipment on any of my expeditions! Except Morocco… and Detroit… Anyways, I’m sure we’ll be fine!” That was hours ago.

They have been traveling in circles for _hours_. “This fucking sucks! Let’s go back. Sleepy Peak doesn't exist anyways…” Davey grumbled. “Wait, look!” Jasper spotted the Tree and pointed to it. He walk towards the tree. “See? It’s Sleepy Peak! In all its sleepy glor-“ Jasper feels no ground under his feat. He falls. He remembers seeing David reach out for him, but it was too late. He doesn’t remember feeling any pain, just seeing black.

 

When he wakes up, he sees Davey… He’s crying. “David are you okay?” He was ignored by David. Jasper tried to put his hand on Davey’s shoulder, but his hand went right through. Jasper screamed. At first he freaked out, but after awhile, it was not so scary anymore. Jasper took a look at his surroundings. He was above a grave. Mr. Campbell looked down on the grave with cold, calculating eyes. Davey was crying a lot, snot running down his chin that mixed with tears. “Come on, we have to go. People are going to start getting suspicious of our absence.”

“C-can I… Can I stay here… just for a few more minutes… please.” Mr. Campbell sighed. “Fine, 5 minutes.” Mr. Campbell walks off into the woods. Davey kneels in front of the grave, what he now realizes is his grave.

“Hi Jasper… it’s funny, seeing me crying huh? I’m such a wuss… I always used to call you that… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for acting like a dick all the time, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, _I’m sorry that you’re dead_ … I never really hated you… You were one of the best friends I ever had, that is to say if I had any. Mr. Campbell says I can’t tell anyone about you dying… So, in your honor, I’m going to be positive. Even if… even if it means hurting myself inside… As you and everyone else at this stupid camp says, Campe Diem.”


	9. Chapter 9

Max knew David wasn’t actually a happy person, cause nobody truly is… but David having to go through that… his best friend dying in front of him and being told to be happy and to keep his mouth shut… that’s absolutely terrible. It really shows how shitty of a person Cameron Campbell is… thank God that jerk is locked up in some jail. “Wait wait wait… so why didn’t David say anything when Cameron wasn’t there?” Neil asked.

“I remember him trying to call the police one day… when Cameron found out… he said the exact address that David lived. He also stated all the other camper’s address, even Gwen. He threatened to hurt each and everyone of them. It was fricking creepy…” Max gulped. “Does that mean that we’re next if you tell us this?”

“Cameron’s in jail now right? Plus he doesn’t even know I’m a ghost…” Max nodded. “But what about Daniel? What do you mean to get rid of him?” Jasper points to the mainland. “Daniel is haunting David. He’s following him around the island. He didn't do anything yet, but that doesn’t mean he’ll try anything later! That dude is mental! You can’t trust him!”

“Okay… I believe you… but how are we gonna get rid of a ghost? We aren’t the fucking Ghost Busters…”

“Well, I haven’t thought about getting _rid_ of him… but we icould get David to be _aware_ of him. That way, he could get rid of him!”

“Okay, but with what camera?”

“That’s where you guys come in…”

 

David was sitting at the docks, staring at the water as the sun came down. He knew they went to “Spooky Island”... he just didn’t know why. He sees a small speck in the distance. The speck hot closer and closer, until David could clearly see it’s a boat once it got closer. David sighed with relief when he saw a blue hue coming towards him. The boat pulled up to the shore. “I was so worried for you guys! You really need to stop going to that island! It’s scary!” David faked his terror, a skill he learned how to do before.

The three of them stared blankly at them, Neil and Nikki walking away, while Max just stood there. “Well that was weird…” Max pulled his hoodie over his head and stared at the space behind him. A sudden cold chill fell upon him. “It’s cold. We should probably head back to the tents.” Max shuffled behind him as David cheerfully Wales in front of him. They’re acting weird… hopefully they didn’t see the weird things the elderly does over there…


	10. Chapter 10

David got up to another day at Camp Campbell. He stretched out his muscles and felt a satisfying pop in his back. He groggily shuffled to his dresser and reached for his pills, but they seemed to be missing. He looked at the hamper that contained all his dirty clothes and found nothing. “This is fine… this is most definitely fine… I’ll be fine… I probably dropped it somewhere on the ground… fine…” David mumbled to himself. It’ll be fine! _Right?_

When he said it was going to be fine… he was lying. He was absolutely lying. It’s amazing how he didn’t just break down in a point in the day. He quietly watched the campers cause mayhem with a nervous smile on his face. He really shouldn’t walk around with his medication anymore. What if one of the campers found it? Someone could accidentally take some. An animal could accidentally take some. And that would be really really really bad. Suddenly someone kicked him in the shins. “David? What the hell are you staring at?” Oh… it was just Max. He was holding a camera in his hand, and smiled sweetly at him. He’s up to something… Max rarely smiles. “H-hi Max! Say, what do you have there?”

“A camera. I wanted to take photos of Camp Campbell so when I leave, I’ll be able to keep some memories. I wanted to take a picture of you first, because you are really important to me…” Max looked down to the ground. Okay, it’s obvious he meant that, but he doubts the whole ‘keeping memories’ thing is real. But if Max wanted to take pictures of him, then so be it. David put on his best staged smile and saluted to their camp’s flag. “Okay Max, I’m ready!” There was a bright flash, which shortly blinded David. Max eagerly fanned out the photo. “Thanks David! Got to go! Bye!” Max ran off somewhere in the camp, and David sighed. At least he felt like he did something right today…

It was the end of the day, and David successfully survived it without breaking down. Max, Neil, and Nikki ran up to him. “ _Hey David! Look at this!_ ” Max stuffed a small picture into his hand. “Well Max, this is just wonder… ful…”

In the picture, there was Daniel, but Daniel was dead… He can’t be alive. He shouldn’t be alive. Daniel was dead… _dead_. But there he was, staring at him with cold eyes. “That’s… that’s a really cruel joke you guys…” David’s voice cracked. “It’s not! Daniel is right there behind you!” Max pointed to the blank space behind him. David felt cold, a strange feeling he has been feeling lately. “David, you’re shaking...”

“I’m o-okay kiddos! Just… just… M’sorry…” David let out a sob, and he quickly covered his mouth. He failed. He failed to be happy. He failed to seem like nothing was wrong. He failed to hide that he was broken and useless. He failed to hide that his happiness was just a huge sham. Like the time he cursed at Max… He’s such a screw up. “David-“

“I-I’m fine Max… just gotta… go in my bed… it’s getting a-awfully late… Go to your tent and g-get a good night's rest!” David put on a fake smile and his fake positive attitude. David rushed to the counselors cabin, passing Gwen who was more than confused, and locked the door shut. David sobbed into his hands, trying to stifle the ugly noise.

He felt cold. He _hated_ it.

David rushed to his dresser one last time to see if he could find his antidepressants, but found nothing. David curled up in his bed. He hoped that Cameron Campbell couldn’t hear him breaking down like this. Bad stuff happens when he did. He hated the punishments that Campbell gave to him. He was constantly threatened and hurt, and he never, ever wanted to be hurt again.

“M’sorry…” David whispered. At first, it felt like a small gush of air on his face. But then it had a sound, like a small tiny whisper.

_“Please don’t cry…”_


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh god I’m hallucinating…” David swore he heard a voice talking to him. Now he has to go to the doctor and say that he’s hallucinating, and get more medication. _“Are you okay?”_ David covered his ears and pretended not to hear anything. He shivered when he felt a cold air brush against his skin. Maybe Max was right. Maybe he is being haunted by a ghost. “Please leave me alone…” David mumbled. _“You… hear me?”_ David didn’t answer the voice. He just looked down and the wooden floor, studying the cracks and lines in it. _“Davey… it’s me!”_ The voice piped up. “Who…?”

_“Davey… it’s your best friend.”_

“J-Jasper?” David felt as if the whole world just stopped. Cold air surrounded him, prickling his skin, but David didn’t care. Tears fell down his face. It’s… it’s Jasper. David doesn’t even care if he’s hallucinating or not. It’s Jasper. “Jas…”

 _“Get a room…”_ Another voice complained. “Shut up Daniel!” So Max was right. There were ghosts following him, including Daniel. He wonders how many ghosts haunted the camp. “D-Daniel…?”

 _“Ignore him, he’s an asshole.”_ David smiled through his tears. “I thought that you hated cursing…” Though David can’t exactly see Jasper, he could already see him turning red from embarrassment. _“You shouldn’t be talking! You refuse to curse too!”_ David sadly smiled at that. There are many times when he had to restrain the need to curse out Max or shout something when the campers harm him. “So you guys… you’re dead, right?”

_“Yeah… but we don’t have to talk about that! It’s not important! All that’s important is that you are okay.”_

“No Jas… We have to have this conversation…”

_“Well I for one can say that we are indeed dead.”_

_“Daniel I’m going to kill you…”_

_“Can’t. Already dead.”_

“Guys…” The both of them fell silent. “So you are dead… I’m sorry…”

_“David you have nothing to be sorry for! You did nothing wrong! It was that arrogant bitch and Campbell’s fault! Never, never ever you.”_

“But… If I was just quick enough… if I didn’t hesitate…”

_“David, that was something you couldn’t stop or avoid. We were twelve Davey! Just twelve!”_

“A-and I was such a jerk…”

 _“David I forgive you. I know you had bad shit happen in the past, but I don’t care about that. I still know your still sweet and stubborn David from all those years ago.”_ He felt something cold touch his cheeks, and David leaned into it, surprised when he felt a hand on his cheek. David disgustingly sobbed onto what he hoped was Jasper’s hand. He apologized over and over again, having Jasper comfort him a million times. He felt himself be cared away into his bed.

David could see a faint outline of Jasper, who smiled at him. Jasper whispers something to him, but it becomes inaudible. David slowly drifts off to sleep, and smiles as he sees Jasper smiling at him and Daniel sitting in the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

Max didn’t mean to take David’s pills. He found them on the ground, just sitting there. He assumed they were Gwen’s. Who would even care if Gwen loss her pills, most likely for “lady sickness” as Nikki likes to call them. Still… he didn't even know they were David’s. The label was peeled off, and all there was on it was a sticker that said “Don’t touch” in capital letters. He knew of the danger of just taking one without knowing what it did, or who it was for. He knew the danger of taking the whole bottle. Which is why he didn’t give the bottle to David or Gwen.

He held that bottle in his hands when he first found it. He could just take the pills, die, and never have to deal with the cruel thing called life. He’d never have to see David’s stupid happy grin again. He’ll never have to see Daniel’s ghost or him slaughtering all of his friends. He’d never have to go back home… He’d just be… _dead._ And no one will miss him. He made sure of that as soon as he stepped foot onto the lands of Camp Campbell.

He would’ve died, if he didn’t chicken out. He didn’t know why he did. He didn’t care about the pain, he already gets beat whenever he’s around his father. He didn’t really care about anything to the point to where it’s an excuse to live… But he held himself back. During the day, David seemed more, unmotivated than usual. Most of the activities seemed like a strenuous task for him. He was also more jumpy and alert. Later in the day he asks for the same pills he had in his pockets.

He could’ve given David the pills, but he didn’t. He had no reason to keep them, he just did. That’s when he went through with their plan. After seeing his reaction to the photograph, it clicked. The pills that were in his pocket, they’re antidepressants. He’s acting weird because he was off his pills. Showing him that photo brought up something he shouldn’t have. He fucked up.

When it was late at night, Max snuck into David’s cabin, an act he has done countless of times. He instantly started to shiver as he entered the room. It’s ice cold in there… He saw David asleep on the bed, smiling. At least he’s having a nice dream now. Max placed the pills on the dresser, making sure it was in the most obvious place.

He snuck out of the cabin and went back into his tent. He hopes David will feel better in the morning…

_“Daddy look!” Max held up his drawing of him and his dad. “I made a picture of us! Isn’t cool?” The man in a stained white shirt, a scruffy beard, and messy hair grimaced at him. He took another swing of his bottle of beer. “It’s ugly.”_

_“I worked really hard on it though! It took me all day!” Max said disappointingly. “I thought you would like it…”_

_“Well I don’t.”_

_“But Daddy…” He earned a hard slap to the face. Tears built of up in his eyes. “Don’t call me dad. And quit your fussing. You’re giving me a headache…” Max broke into tears. Why would daddy hurt him? He put glitter and everything. His dad grumbled something and started to unbuckle his pants._

_He struck Max repeatedly with the belt. It stung, and hurt, and was really painful. He threw his beer bottle on the floor and it shattered in front of him. He walked out the room leaving hurt Max on the floor. He held on tightly to the picture he made. Then he ripped it up._

Max woke up in a sweat. He pulled on his sweater. It wasn’t like those dreams are uncommon… Just another sick reminder that after this camp ends… he’ll have to go back to him. Max got up and headed towards the camp grounds, where he saw David, waiting for the rest of the campers to wake up. He spots him and smiles. “Good Morning Max! Up and early I see!” Max shrugged, stunned at how yesterday the man was ready to break down at any moment, but now he’s his normal, happy self.

The two stood there, the silence of the woods becoming more awkward than usual. Max gritted his teeth. “Why do you act like this?”

“Why do I act like what?”

“Like this!” Max pointed to David. “You act as if you had never broken down in tears, like nothing bad happened to you, and just... happy!”

“I just like to see the positive in life!”

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it.” David seemed hurt from that comment, but shook it off. “It’s not a lie! That’s just how I view life.”

“You’re such a liar…”

“Max…”

“When are you going to start to tell people the real you instead of some fake ass version?” David looked down at his hiking boots. “I...I don’t know… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. Look, I know you’re keeping something from me, from everyone. I know the true purpose of those pills, I know that this positive persona is just an act… You shouldn’t keep shit bottled up, so talk to someone about it. Maybe a professional or something. Maybe Gwen. Maybe me… just don’t keep that shit to yourself. And I’m here whenever you need to talk about why life sucks.”

“Thanks Max…” His voice becomes quiet, a contrast to his usual loud self. Even if he hated David, he’s gonna be there for him. Cause the truth is… is that he doesn’t. He cares about David. He’s like the father he never had. The air around them becomes cold, both of them shivering. David wraps an arm around Max. This time… he didn’t push him away.


	13. Chapter 13

The past few days were a total blur. The camp activities end just as quickly as they started. The camp year was ending, so all the Campers were going to leave. Max was going to leave. David sure as hell will miss him. He just hopes that his parents show up this time, and they better, or he’ll have to have a word with them! He wishes he could just adopt Max, and give him the home he actually deserves…

David snaps out of his thoughts when he hears screaming and an explosion in the background, Time to get back to work…

  
Max didn’t want to leave the camp. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he loved this place. He loves the people here. He likes to be around David mostly, even if he is annoying. He wishes that David was his dad instead of the asshole that he has now…

But even if he did care for the people here, that doesn’t mean he can’t cause a shitload of trouble in the process. He signaled Space Kid if he was “ready for liftoff”. Space Kid gleamed and put two thumbs up. He chuckled under his breath. “REMEMBER YOU MIGHT DIE!” He yelled at Space Kid, who was 6 feet away from him, TNT surrounded the boy, and all that protected him was his cardboard rocket ship. “WHAT?” Max pressed the button and watched space kid shoot up in the sky.

David came not a moment later, gapping at the sight. “I…I…” David stuttered, speechless. Space Kid landed into the lake water, and after 5 minutes, reappeared on the surface. “I’M OKAY!” He shouted. Max snickered at David, whose jaw was dropped to the floor. The last few days of summer will be just fine.

Eight more days Max thought. Eight more days until he has to go back to that hellhole. Max sat on one of the logs near the campfire and stared at the fire pit. He didn’t want to go back, he refuses to go back. Max pulls his hoodie over his head. It was a foggy Thursday morning, where the sun is just starting to rise. He hears someone walking close to him. He pulls tightly on his hoodie and turns to face the unknown person. “Max, what are you doing out here so early?”

“Why are you up so early?”

“I... guess you already know the answer to that…” Max scooted over so that David can take a seat. It took two hints for David to finally sit down. “So Max… Camp Campbell is about to end. Did you have fun?” David looked at him with hopefulness in his eyes. “Fun? I’d say I experienced other things besides fun. Disgust, that’s for sure, misery, pain, pride, anger… confusion…” Max glared at David with that comment. He looked away and smiled to himself. “But yeah… I guess I had fun too.” David ruffled his hair, but Max didn’t care. “I’m glad you enjoyed your stay! Gosh, I feel so accomplished right now!” David got up from the log and jumped in the air.

“David?”

“Yes Max?”

“I don’t wanna leave…” David frowned. “Hey, I know it’s hard, but I can’t control that, unfortunately… But how’s about this, you got a phone at home right?” Max shook his head. He wasn’t aloud to touch the phone, unless he wanted to get beat. “Can you borrow anyone’s phone?” He thinks silently. He could steal someone’s phone, or ask the teachers politely for it, but he doubts that they would give it to them. Unless he… Max shivers at the thought. “Okay… How about I give you my phone number, and if you ever get your hands on a phone, and the people at home aren’t being good to you, then you call me as soon as possible! I’ll come for you no matter where you are, okay?”

Max hugged David. “I’m going to miss you…”

“I’ll miss you too.” David wrapped his arms around Max. Max pushed David away. “Okay, don’t say shit about that! I’ll murder you in your sleep!”

“Alright Max.”

“I’M FUCKING SERIOUS!”

“I know.”

“I’LL SCOOP YOUR EYES OUT!” David chuckled and Max cursed out profanities at him. After Max’s blowout, the two walked over to the dining hall. David put on that stupid fake grin again, and practically vibrated with “happiness”. The two after didn’t talk about the ghost thing, and whenever he brought it up, he was quickly shut down. Jasper didn’t deserve to not be able to talk to his best friend like this… Then it clicked. “David?”

“Yes Max?”

“I wanna take you somewhere.”

“Well, Camp is about to start, and we wouldn’t want to start late, wouldn’t we?”

“Please?”

“Just for you kiddo!” David ruffled his hair. Max grabbed ahold of David’s hand, he hesitantly looked towards David, who seemed shocked and happy at the same time. The fucker was going to cry. Max rolled his eyes and pulled him towards the docks. Max took a seat in one of the canoes and got ahold of the paddles. “Well?” David hesitantly got in the boat. “Where are we going?”

“Spooky Island.”

“That place is scary! I hate that place… bad things happen there…”  
  
“Oh cut that out! I’ve been there and the only scary thing there is Cameron Campbell’s creepy shit and Quatermaster’s ‘activities”

“Well okay, but I’m paddling!” The fog didn’t let up at all. David was visibly tense, but who wouldn’t at this point? Max looked down at the murky water, looking down at his reflection. “Why are you taking me here?” David quietly says, his voice hardly audible. “I want you to see something.”

“See what? There’s nothing there but terrible things…”

“There’s something there, trust me.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“David, I know what happened on that island. I know what happened to Jasper, and how shady Cameron Campbell really is, that you buried hint there, and now I know that it was really traumatizing for you. I don’t care about what happened, but there’s something, or should I say _someone_ is there. So we’re going. I think it’ll be good for you.”

“I… Sorry… You must think I’m a monster…”

“Jesus, I just said I don’t care what happened! What are you deaf?!”

_“You’re such a little shit Max!”_

David screamed and nearly fell of the boat. Max grabbed ahold of a paddle and pointed it towards the wispy figure. Max clenched his teeth when he realizes who it was. “Daniel.” He spat out. _“Max… David…”_ the wispy figure floated behind David. “STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

_“Stop yelling you stupid brat!”_

“LIKE HELL I AM! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! KILL THE CAMPERS, KILL DAVID!”

“M-Max-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVID!”

 _“I’m not killing anyone! I don’t kill people, and I never will! And if anything you’re scaring poor David here. Why don’t you do what you were going to do, and let me be dead in peace.”_ Max looked over to David who was crunched I’m on himself. “... Fine. Fine! Peachy! _Perfect!_ ” Max took ahold of the paddles and attempted to paddle the boat. “Need some help? I feel powerful enough to try to push the fucking boat. There’s something strange about this island.”

David sat up and grabbed the paddles without opening his mouth. “David?” He looked blank, numb, yet a million things were going on in his head. “David are you okay?” Silence. Max sat by David. He wasn’t good at comforting people, but he was going to try. “Hey, look at me.” David looks down at Max. “Don’t mind the asshole over there, he’s just an asshole. But whatever happened back then, can’t hurt you now. Whatever he did, won’t hurt you ever. I got your back. And I know you have mine. We’re not out of this hell yet, so I don’t need you going blank on me.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. Also, did you take your medicine?”

“Yes… Just… bad memories…”

“Okay.” The boat reached the island with a soft thud. Daniel was still there, but he was quieter than usual. Max grabbed David’s hand assuringly. This’ll be good for David. He just knows it. “JASPER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” David squeezed Max’s hand. Suddenly, a wisp floated in front of them. The wisp took a human shape and it made out into a boy. _“Davey?”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, when a ghost speaks, it’s in italics, but when a human speaks, it’s in a normal font. Hope that clears things up!

“Jasper?”

David was shocked, scared, happy. It’s Jasper. His childhood friend. Who he killed. David broke down in tears. He didn’t even care if Cameron Campbell was watching, or the aftermath. He found his dead best friend. The wispy version of Jasper tackled him, not enough force to knock him down, but to be thrown back. _“Davey! You’re here! I didn’t think you come back after… But you’re here! You… you can see me!”_

“I’m s-sorry…”

_“Don’t be… You have nothing to be sorry for. Not your fault. Never your fault.”_

“S-so… so sorry…” Jasper cried into David’s chest. The two cried into each other's arms for what felt like hours. David mumbled apologies while Jasper shushed them. They ran out of tears and held each other close, as if they were to let go, then one or the other would disappear. “Why are you still a child?” David asked quietly, his voice still hoarse. _“I guess I never grew up after I died. But I’m still older than you…”_

“Yeah… you are…”

_“So… um… How’s life?”_

“Its… its been good I guess… I met Max. I’ll say he’s been a little shit, but… I care for the kid.” David smiled softly in Max’s direction. Max scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. “Mr. Campbell went to jail. He’s not coming back… I now have full control of the camp. I thought about closing the camp to get away from…” David paused. “But now I see that this camp is an escape for them. Like how it was for me… I want to restore that innocence there…” Jasper laughed at him. David found it in himself to laugh a little too.

_“I’m sorry but… Davey… you, wanting to keep this camp? Even after everything... You know... You really have changed.”_

“I _have_ changed Jasper… Cameron made me change… I…” David choked up, tears brimmed his eyes. “He… he told me Jas… He told me that… That if I w-wasn’t happy… he’d kill me! A-and my f-family! My adoptive family! So I faked it… Everyday. Every single waking day. And when days over…” David trailed off. Jasper hugged him. _“I know what he did… I wanted to kick his ass you know. I would’ve kirked out on that son of a bitch. I never got the chance to… Guess he knew what’s coming to him!”_

David didn’t laugh or reply, because frankly, the attempt to lighten up the mood wasn’t funny. If anything, it made David upset on how Jasper could joke about his death like that. Jasper took notice of his uncomfort, and shied away. _“Sorry that was… uncalled for…”_ David nodded. The two sat in silence, until Jasper broke it. _“Wanna… Walk around the island? Just me and you?”_ David looked back to Max who was arguing with David about something. David got up and walked forward a bit with Daniel being dragged along with him. “I mean, we don’t have the choice to walk alone.” David says, not really disappointed with the outcome.

 _“Yeah all right…”_ Jasper grumbles. David calls for Max and Daniel. “DANIEL’S TRYING TO KILL ME!” Max yells and runs towards David. _“Was not. Just… talking.”_ Max is such a bright young boy you know.” Daniel replied smoothly. Max stuck his tongue out at him and ran ahead. Jasper held out his hand to David. _“Follow me. I know this island like the back of my hand.”_ They walked around the island, Max and Daniel quietly bickering with each other, stopping when David gave them a look. Jasper leads them to a clearing surrounded in bushes that had red berries on them.

He could see that damned house in loaming over the bushes. The same house he had to be in constantly. When Mr. Campbell said that him and Davey are going to “talk”, it really meant him staying in that creepy and haunting house for days on end until he would get his emotions in check. Jasper squeezed his hand and he directed his attention away from the mansion. _“Can… can me and David have some privacy please?”_ Jasper asked the others. Max started to walk away immediately while Daniel just stayed there. “Daniel can we please have some privacy?”

_“No.”_

_“Why the hell-“_

“Daniel can me and Jasper talk alone please?” Daniel stared at David with an unreadable expression. Then he disappeared into the bushes. He looked down at David. “Hey, I’ve gotten taller than you…” David laughed a little. He used to be so short, then he eventually got his growth spurt. _“Shut up!”_ Jasper huffed. He punched him playfully. “So what do you want to talk about?” Jasper’s happy expression changed to a more shy one, a vulnerable one.

He looked at the ground, kicking the dirt with his shoes. _“I… W-Will you come back and visit me?”_

“Of course I will Jas… I… You’re my friend!”

_“Oh okay… That’s not what I wanted to say though…”_

“Then what?”

 _“When we were kids… When we were kids… I… Nevermind!”_ David frowned. “You can tell me Jasper.”

_“It’s nothing!”_

“So you let us have a bit of privacy to tell me nothing that is about nothing?”

_“Yup!”_

“Please Jasper? It’s only you and me who’ll know. I promise.”

_“I can’t tell you…”_

“Why not?”

_“You’ll think I’m a creep! Some random flamer! You’ll… you’ll hate me… and…”_

“Just tell me what you’re talking about.”

 _“When we were kids I liked you. Like, liked liked you! A lot! And I always thought you’d think that was weird. And I… I still do… You’re kind. You try to do what’s best for others even when you acted like you didn’t. You never were a trouble maker even when you tried to be…”_ David was shocked. Jasper loved him? A mistake like him? Then it clicked. The times he found Jasper hanging around him when he sat alone. When he had nightmares Jasper was always there. When he found Jasper looking at him and smiling. He really… he really did love him.

“Jas I… I guess… I guess I liked you too when we were kids, but I guess I was too young to know it.” Jasper grinned. Tears fell down his eyes. _“David…”_ Suddenly, Jasper started to glow. David watched in awe as Jasper started floating. “Jas?”

_“David… I’m leaving… it’s time for me to go.”_

“Wait what?! No you can’t leave, not again! We have so much to talk about! Don’t leave me again!”

_“I’m sorry. I can’t stay any longer. I love you David.”_

“JASPER DON’T GO!” David sobbed reaching out to Jasper as he floated away. _“Don’t cry. I’m happy like this. Happy.”_ Jasper grinned at him. He was right. He’s been stuck on this stupid island for over 20 years. It was him time to rest. David attempted to smile. “Goodbye Jasper… I’ll miss you…”

 _“Miss you too.”_ And with that, Jasper disappeared. Max and Daniel sped towards him. “What the fuck happened? Where’s Jasper?”

 _“Yeah where’s the br- kid?”_ David looked at the now blue sky. The fog disappeared from before. “He’s in a better place now.”

“What do you mean ‘better place’?”

“He’s happy now. I just know it. I can feel it.” Wind blew across David’s face, the bushes and trees moving along with it. “He’s finally put to rest.”


	15. Chapter 15

David has been more quiet since the Jasper thing. He wasn’t spacing out, or acting like he was okay when he wasn’t. It was almost as if he was as peace with the world. Max wasn’t going to let Nikki or Neal, the Campers, or even Gwen or Daniel ruin his at peace moment. Max became his little security guard, as David calls it. He stops the campers from doing their normal bulkshit around David. Nerf said he’s gone soft. He has gone soft, he admits to himself. Soft for stupid David.

 

He knows it’ll backfire on himself when it’s time to leave the camp. He knows he’ll get emotionally distressed when he leaves. He knows that… yet, he can’t help himself to appreciate David. To like him. He wishes that, David was his dad. Not the jerk he has right now. He wishes that David would whisk him away to a lovely home in the suburbs surrounded by nature and trees. He wishes that he’d go to a school where he can at least make one true friend. But he knows that’s never going to happen. So for now, he’ll continue being David’s little bodyguard.

  
  


David felt… numb, to say the least. Not a bad numb though. Like, a good sort of numb, where a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, as if the world just continued turning after something made it stop. He likes the feeling. It’s better than feeling guilty or terrible. He sees Max being a little security guard for him, keeping everyone out of trouble while he’s numb. It’s nice. He’ll sure miss the kid when he’s gone.

 

David has been feeling more cold than usual. Now he knows it’s Daniel. He doesn’t know why he’s all over him now. Maybe he should go back to spooky island, though, now with Jasper gone it doesn’t look as spooky as it seemed. It looked like a regular island, no clouds looming over it, it was now just some island. He shivered as he stood outside of the counselors cabin. “Daniel.” He says out into the open. “May you please stop touching me.” He’s not cold anymore. “Thank you…” He smiles into thin air. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Gwen asks as she opens the cabin door. “No one. No one at all.” He says with a smile. “You’ve been… off. More quiet. Not that I  _ don’t  _ like you quiet, but you know, it’s off putting.”

 

“I’m fine Gwen.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“I got things on my mind that’s all. If I told you, you’d never believe me.” 

 

“Right right… Well, tell me if anything happens. I’m going back to watch the new season of Power.” Gwen goes back inside, leaving David and Daniel alone to their thoughts.”

  
  


Though Daniel didn’t know David well, anyone can see that he was off. He seemed, content, quiet, always in his head. Though, Daniel was no different. He sees something in David, someone. His memory is foggy, but. A woman. A woman with blonde hair. Her smile makes him feel warm, in this cold lifeless husk he is now. He doesn’t know who it is, or why he’s so attached, but it makes him want to be by David more.

 

He wanted David to comfort him. He wanted David to tell him that everything is alright. He wanted David to sing to him. He wanted so much from David. He wanted to be with her so badly. Yet, his memories of her were fragmented. He couldn’t even remember her name. Or her face. Just her beautiful long hair. This memory troubles him. It’s starting to become a problem.


	16. Chapter 16

_ “Why are we on spooky island again?” _ Daniel groaned. Him and David were back on that stupid Island again. He didn’t even want to be back there. Though, maybe David’s here for the brat. His best friend apparently… Maybe he’s just being inconsiderate… “Because I want to talk to you! It must be awfully lonely not able to talk to anyone…” David says, his positivity most certainly back. It reminds him of her… “I also wanted to explore the island… Ever before Jasper, I never explored this place. Now is a great time to explore this place, since the camp is about to end.”

 

Daniel sighed. The camp was about to end. And seeing how things are now, he’d probably be following David for eternity. That’s going to suck. It really is going to suck. He didn’t want to be David’s leech for the rest of his life?! 

That’s stupid… Maybe he can pass on like Jasper. Maybe he could find out what will make him pass on. “What are you thinking Daniel?”

 

_ “If Jasper passed on, why can’t I pass on too?” _

 

“Do you want to pass on?”

 

_ “Of course I do! I’d rather be somewhere blank where there’s nothing than follow you like a leech!” _

 

“Oh… am I really that boring to be around?”

 

_ “What? No! I just don’t want to be a nuisance, you know? I mean, you do know what I tried to do… right?” _

 

“Yes… I do. And I know a normal person would be freaked out the ghost of a cultist is following them, but… I know there's good in you. There’s good in everyone! Even if it’s really really tiny. With enough care, and enough effort, you can start to see it. I see the good in you, in Max, sometimes even in Cameron Campbell! Though… it’s kind of rare to see… but still! Good in everyone!”

 

Daniel was shocked. How gullible was David to actually believe that? That is entirely stupid. What a stupid concept. He  _ killed  _ people! Poisoned, stabbed, sacrificed, and it felt  _ good.  _ In fact, he’d do it again if he could. That’s how  _ bad  _ he is. He’d kill just for him, not some fake god. Because it’s  _ his  _ deci to kill. His and his alone.  _ “You can’t be serious.” _ He whispers. “If you really were that bad, why didn’t you kill me already?”

 

_ “Good question…” _ Daniel curls up his fist. He should just kill him now, right? Then he could pass on. He won’t follow David anymore. He could find out if his god even exists. All he had to do, was murder David. David held his hands up, determination and calmness came from the stance. Daniel slowly approached David.  _ “I’m going to kill you.” _

 

“Then do it already.”

 

_ “It’s going to  _ _ hurt. _ _ ” _

 

“Well no duh.”

 

_ “Why aren’t you scared?” _

 

“Because if I can see my best friend who  _ died _ , and the ghost of a murderous cultist, why should I be afraid of death?”

 

Daniel lifted up his hands to choke David. He was going to kill him. But his hands didn’t wrap themselves around David’s pale neck. They just shook and stayed in place. He was right there! Just kill him already! But he didn’t. He just stood there, shaking.  _ “FUCK!” _ The wind around him picked up. Why can’t he just kill him?! This is stupid… He’s stupid… no wonder Xemug didn’t let him into his glorious kingdom. He’s a failure. A big fat failure. 

 

David cocked his head to the side. “Are you going to kill me or what?”

 

**“** **_I. Can’t._ ** **”** He growls out. “Why not?”

 

“ _ I don’t… I don’t know…” _

 

“Then my point was proven.” David walks towards the mansion. Daniel couldn’t believe David. He just couldn’t. David left him speechless. And now he was being dragged towards him again.

 

The mansion was large. They walked in to be met with two large stuffed bears. There were books Cameron Campbell wrote, legal papers, fake legal papers, and statutes of people, even a statute of him. Daniel took notice into the Campbell statue.  _ “This looks off…” _

 

“Oh? Let me see.” Daniel stared at the arm. He swore it almost looked like a crevice. He pushed down the arm, and the bookcase behind him turned around. David made a cartoonish audible gasp. “It’s a secret door!” He squealed with excitement. David stood next to the grey wall, and the wall turned back around.  _ “David wait- Ugh why are you so complicated?!”  _ He reluctantly walked through the bookcase.

 

The room was dark. They could hardly see anything. “I think I found a light switch! Let me just… there! Let there- OH MY GOD!” There was all sorts of scientific atrocities. A squid that looked like it came out of Alien, a mouse that had a large brain had a finger that was attached to another mouse in his its head, and things with hundreds of eyeballs. “What in the gosh darn heck?”

 

_ “Why don’t you just say fuck? Or hell?” _

 

“THAT'S THE QUESTION YOU ASK?! L-LOOK AT THIS!”

 

_ “I’ve seen worse at the cult.” _

 

“Why would Mr. Campbell do this?!”

 

_ “Because he’s crazy that’s why. This is just evidence. Image of him ruined now, huh?” _

 

David stays silent. He guessed that answered his question. There was a staircase, leading  deeper into the mansion. Dried blood decorated the walls. “I-I-I really don’t want to find out what’s down there…”

 

_ “Never seen a corpse before?”  _ He smirked. David remains silent. Wait, Jasper.  _ “Oh shit, sorry-“ _

 

“It’s  _ fine  _ Daniel.” David headed down the stairs, Daniel following close behind. Why would he say that? With Jasper and everything? That must of been rude. He’s being rude. His… Someone always told him to have manners… Who was he referring to? He just can’t remember. His memories are all jumbled up. Everything is confusing. His train of thought stops when he and David reach the bottom of the staircase.

 

It was a torture room. There was blood leading to a door. Torture tools and a board were covered with some dry feathers and blood.

 

_ “Stop I don’t want this! [][][][][]! [][][][][]! Where’s [][][][][]!” Daniel screams at the headmaster. One of the strangers in a white robe tugged at his arms, dragging him away from the room his [][][][][][] was. “[][][]’s in the glorious kingdom of Xemug! Your [][][][][][] was the purest adult we’ve ever met! It would only be right to take you in with us! “I don’t want to go with you!” He screamed. I want [][][][][]!” He was thrown into the back of a car, screaming and bawling to his destination.  _

 

_ The place they went to was almost ironic. It looked like a normal town. Like their town. Him and [][][][][]’s town. He wants his [][][][][]... His cries became small whimpers. The people who took him led him into a dark room. He didn’t want to be here. He hopes his [][][][][] is okay… Wherever [][][] is… “We do know you’ll be reluctant in our practices, so we’ll have to do more, “unwanted” practices” Says a lady. The lights turn on, and Daniel felt his stomach turn. A chair that had chains wrapped around it. Whips and floggers lined the wall. “No… Nonononono… [][][][][]! [][][][][]!” Two strangers in white robes pulled him towards the chair. “[][][][][]!” He bawled. “M-“ _

 

Daniel screamed. He was going to scream out for someone, but he didn’t know who he was asking for. He reached for his back. He was told… he was told he was born into the cult. That the horrific scars on his back from a tractor incident. It was all… a lie? Who was he screaming for? He felt the scars on his back. They burned and singed. Tears fell down his face. He never cried before… His mind swarmed with broken memories of her and he doesn’t know who that is and it’s scary. Scarier than the thought of the people he grew up with killing someone he loved and taking him away.

 

Daniel for maybe the second time in his life was  _ scared.  _ Daniel was a ghost , he couldn’t breathe, but everything felt heavy, as if he was supposed to go somewhere but a negative energy holds him back down. He held his hands firmly on his arms, almost hugging himself. “Daniel? Are you okay?” David looks at him with worry. His eyes still showed fear and disgust, but was hidden well, almost too well.  _ Yes.  _ He wanted to say. Yes because that would make David shut up, and let him clear his head. Instead, a quiet yet clear  _ no  _ skipped out of his mouth. “Did this room… trigger something?”

 

_ “Yes…” _ He just realized how horse and weak he sounded. “There’s a door… Do you want to continue?” Did he? He was curious to see what type of shitshow was behind the door, but then again, if he sees something that triggers a memory, but then after that he needs to know what more of his past was a lie.  _ “Okay…”  _ They slowly crept towards the large anxious door. Both him and David held their breaths as the door creaked open.

 

He expected a dead body, or some scientific nightmare. What he  _ didn’t  _ expect was a bunch of kinky sex items and condoms surrounding Quartermaster… who also happened to be jacking off… naked… Daniel covered David’s eyes. The sight was… revolting… Very  _ very  _ revolting. Quartermaster stops being indecent, yells something slurred at them, and grabs a nearby tower. Next thing they know, they were on the boat heading back to the mainland. “What did I just see?” David says to himself.  _ “Something truly horrendous…”  _

 

Quartermaster started grumbling about kids, them interrupting them, and building a lock on that door. They made it back to the mainland, Daniel disappearing half way. He knew this because David didn’t look at or addressed him. David shivered from the cold, and Daniel backs off. Soon after that, Daniel takes double the amount of pills from his normal two, and goes to bed. All Daniel could really think about was whoever she was.


	17. Chapter 17

“Her” constantly popped up his head, bits of memories floating around his brain. He’d find himself living a memory, living in a rural town, helping her cook and clean, being happy. There was no praying, or a rigorous schedule. There was no punishment. No bleached clothing. Just peace and joy. Something in his mind missed it. He yearned for it, yet he doesn’t know what it is. Is it happiness? Is it her? He doesn’t know.

 

What he does know is that David sparks yo those memories that were buried inside him. He reminds Daniel of her. Kind, always positive and selfless. So he started to like being around David’s company. David would go to spooky island just to talk to him. He’d even talk to himself for Daniel’s sake. He doesn’t judge him over almost killing everyone in the camp. It’s nice. 

 

On one particular day, David and Daniel were sitting on the beach of not so spooky island and cracking jokes at each other. “ _ Okay E-flat walks into a bar,” _

 

“That is probably the oldest most overrated joke ever.” David chuckled. “ _ Okay, got any better? _ ”

 

“Um… What’s the difference between a bird and a fly?”

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“A bird can fly but a fly can’t bird!”

 

“ _...That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard. _ ” Yet he was laughing. “See, I got jokes!”

 

“ _ Terrible ones… _ ”

 

“Funny ones!”

 

“ _ Oh and by the way, updog. _ ”

 

“What?”

 

“ _ Updog. _ ” Daniel smirks. “What is updog?”

 

“ _ Nothing! What’s up with you?! _ ” Daniel laughed uncontrollably. “What? Oh… Oh! Good one! Where’d you get it from?” Daniel was about to answer, when he realized he didn’t know. Daniel felt himself entering a memory. He closed his eyes and let himself get immersed in it.

* * *

 

_ “Hey Daniel, Updog.” Daniel screwed up his face. “What is updog?” He asked dumbly. “Nothing, what’s up with you.” His [][][] places a finger on his nose. “That was stupid.” _

 

_ “It was wasn’t it? That’s what makes it funny.” _

 

_ “How?” _

 

_ “My little practical man. What’s funny is the reaction, not the joke.” _

 

_ “Whatever mo- _ “

* * *

 

Daniel snaps out of his memory. David gives him a look a concern, and Daniel just smiles at him. _ “Someone dear to me told me that joke. They’re gone now…”  _ David made an inaudible “Oh” and bit his lips. “Can I ask who?”

 

_ “That’s the thing… I don’t know.” _

 

“Why?”

 

_ “I don’t know. It seems dying made me remember things I forgot.” _ David gives him a hug out of nowhere. “I hope you remember soon…” He whispered. Daniel hesitated, then gave hugs him back. Then he faxed through David. David yelped and started shivering. “D-DANIEL!” Daniel  chuckled, then covered his mouth when he saw David glaring at him. “I’m going back to camp…” He grumbled. David and him walked, well he floated, back to the docks, and traveled back to camp. When he was certain David couldn't see or hear him anymore, he muttered the word Mo to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the last day at Camp Campbell. The weather was getting colder, and now Max’s sweater seemed reasonable. Tomorrow all the campers will be leaving. Max was hanging around David more, and David couldn’t really complain. There was no more pranks against him, or Gwen, or anyone in entirety. David spent most of his time with Max, which meant no more talking to Daniel. He could still feel Daniel there. Constant cold spots, quiet whispers, even shadows of Daniel. It’s kind of reassuring… in a creepy way.

 

Back to Max, Max is unhappy. David knows that it’s because he has to go back to those awful parents. He wishes he could help with that, but he knows he can’t. If he had the power to, he’d take Max into his home, and bring him up the  _ right _ way. That’s a thought… maybe… maybe he could adopt Max! Somehow! David ran to Max’s tent. “Max?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I talk to you?” Max made his way out the tent, his eyes red. “Were you crying?”

 

“No. You’re imagining things...” Max rubbed his eyes. His voice sounded fine, but his face showed the opposite of his words. “You were.”

 

“ _ Not. _ ” Max raised his voice. David decided to drop it. “Well I was thinking… a-and what would you say if… if I adopted you?” Max looked at him wide eyes. “You’re not serious…” Max ran his hand through his curly hair. Max gives him one hard look. “You’re serious… Shit… David…” Max’s eyes tear up. “You know I can’t go with you. My parents would never let me go with you…”

 

“Well I’m willing to try Max. You deserve to be around people who care about you. You deserve a loving household.” Max covered his eyes with his sweater sleeve, snot and tears fell down his face. “You deserve it Max. And I’m willing to fight for you.” Max wrapped his little arms around him. Snot and tears messed up his shirt, but David didn’t care. Not at all. David hugged Max until his sobbing stopped. “Why?” Max mumbled. “Why me? A-After everything… Why?”

 

David gave Max a small smile. “I had a bad family too. I guess their negativity spread to me. Once my biological father was found abusing me, I went to an orphanage. My Mom and Dad adopted me. Even when I was a little shit to them, they loved me Max, and they still do. Sent me to this camp to make friends… and you know the rest...That’s why you remind me so much of myself…”

 

Max looked up at him wide eyed. “I’m sorry…” 

 

“All’s forgiven.” David ruffled his hair. Max didn’t push his hands away. “I-If Rahul allows it… I’d think I’d like being adopted by you.”

 

“Alright then. It’s settled. When your father gets here…  _ If  _ he gets here, I’ll talk to him about it. And I’m not going to give up on you Max.”

 

“Thank you.” Max says with sincerity. He gives a genuine smile towards David. David is going to fight for this boy, even if it kills him.

 

_ “Wake up.”  _ David slowly opens his eyes to see Daniel hovering over him. He glanced at the clock. 1:00 Am. “Huh…? Dan… iel?”

 

_ “I’m leaving.”  _ This woke David up. “Why?” 

_ “I remember everything. My mother, what the cult has done to me… What they made me do… I guess I can go to the afterlife now.”  _ Daniel starts to glow. He smiles at David.  _ “I wanted to say goodbye before I left. You’re the one who helped me remember who I am. I thank you for that.”  _ Daniel kissed David on the forehead.  _ “I hope you give Max a proper home to be in.”  _ He says softly. Daniel floated away and disappeared.

David ran his hand through his hair. So he was gone… David softly touched the spot Daniel kissed him and blushed. Jesus Christ…

 

One by one, the kids left with their respectable parents, leaving only Max and David. Gwen left early, wishing them good luck. An hour later, an old rusty car came coming down the driveway. He looked down at Max. Max’s face hardened. The car stops in front of them. The man that came out the car was disheveled. His beard was scruffy, his shown a cold turquoise, like Max’s. There was an intelligible stain on his shirt, and his clothes were al worn down. “Max…” Max reluctantly shuffled toward the man. “Wait Mr…”

 

“Anthony.” Mr. Anthony’s eyes stared right into his soul. “I was wondering about something… W-What if I wanted to… adopt… Max?” Mr. Anthony blinks. He gave Max a long stare. “You’re trying to take away my son?”

 

“Look Mr. Anthony, from what I’ve heard, you haven’t been a really good father-“

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“Just hear me out Mr. Anthony-“

 

“We’re leaving. _Now_.” Mr. Anthony grabbed ahold of Max, dragging him towards the car. “NO!” Max shouts. He gets out of his father’s hold and hugs David. “I want to be adopted! I don’t want to stay with you! You could give two shits about me! You  _ hurt  _ me… You slap me, and beat me, a-and ignore me… And it hurts. I don’t want to go back home with you there… I want to be adopted…” Max’s father comes up to him, face to face. Max hid behind David for safety. David tried his best to look brave. Max’s father smelled like alcohol.

 

Max’s father lifted his fist, ready to punch him. David braces himself for the hit. Mr. Anthony’s hesitated, his eyes filled up with sorrow. His hand went down and he backed away from David. “Okay.” He mumbled. “Really?” David says hopefully. “Yeah… I-It’s… It’s for the best… It’s what your mother would’ve wanted…” Max can from behind David, and hugged his father tightly. “Thank you…  _ thank you… _ ” Max then pushed away, running back to David. “Max, go sit in my cabin for a second.” Max nodded and ran off.

 

“So…” David started. “His is this going to work? At I going to sign papers and Max goes to your home, or do I take him home then sign papers, or-“

 

“Take him home and I’ll deal with the legal shit. I  _ am _ a lawyer.”

 

“Oh… o-okay…” David fidgeted under Mr. Anthony’s stare. “You l-look a lot like Max…”  _ Stupid stupid stupid stupid-  _ Mr. Anthony laughs. “Really? I thought he looked like his mother.”

 

“Where is Max’s mom?”

 

“Dead. Died giving birth to Maxwell.”

 

“Oh… S-sorry-“

 

“It’s  _ fine. _ ” There was another long pause. “In truth… I wanted to put Maxwell up for adoption… after Jade died, I started drinking and that… that hurt Max. I hesitated because I wanted to keep a piece of Jade with me…” David didn’t know what to say. Max’s father walked to his car. He waved goodbye, and drove off. He smiled to himself and walked back to his cabin. He saw Max hugging Mr. Honeynuts on his bed. “Max?”

 

“Where’s Rahul?”

 

“He went home.”

 

“What…?”

 

“I’m taking you home Max.”

 

“Really?!” Max got up and hugged David. “Holy shit…” Max tugs his hair. He was smiling. He was happy. “Thank you…” David grabbed ahold of his hand, walking him towards his car. The beginning of the car drive home was silent, but David wasn’t complaining. He looked at the rear view mirror and smiled. Max was curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully. Things are going to be good. He can just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so one more chapter. Thanks for everyone who miraculously stuck around, even when I don’t update for months and months. Thank you for people who commented and gave kudos. You guys pushed me to finish this piece of work. After I finish my other works, I’ll fix the little mistakes in it and maybe revise it. So yeah...


	19. Chapter 19

The days breezed by, and soon it was summer again. David stood in front of the campsite, taking in all the fresh air. He missed the Camp. Working as a teacher in town was nice, but never as nice as working at the camp. He looks down to Max, and smiled. As much as Max refused to admit it, he missed the Camp too. They both did. Gosh it was great to be back. “Wipe that fucking grin off your face. You look creepy and shit.”

“How can I Max? It’s a new year of Camp Campbell! And I get to do things the way I want to do things! Now that I have newer ownership, I’ll start making this place better!” David beamed. Max shook his head in fake disapproval. He mumbled something about David being too excited. “I have a good feeling this year Max!”

“Whatever…” David ruffled Max’s hair, and Max didn’t even flinch. David beamed with pride. He was proud of how far they’ve come together. David slowly pieced his way into Max’s life, and broke down the protective walls Max put up. He helped break some of the negativity off of Max. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, nor will it ever be, but it’s getting better. He’s proud to be Max’s dad. He’s proud to love him as his own.

He’s also proud of how far Max has come. Max tries for David. He tries his hardest in school. He doesn’t have the best of grades, but he gets help from David, and his teachers. He doesn't get along with the students very well, but he’s not getting into fights with them, or doing what he’d usually do at Camp Campbell. He smiles a lot more, and tells David about his day.

In a way, Max helped him too. He wasn’t alone anymore in his home. He had someone to talk to. Max would comfort him in his bad days. It was a nice feeling to know that someone cares for you as much as you care for them. And it melted away the feeling of uselessness that always clouded him before. He never felt so content and happy with things.

Suddenly, Max tugged in David’s pants, pulling him out of his elated state of mind. “Yes Max?”

“Uh… Whatever happened to… to Daniel? And Jasper?” David let out a breath. “They’ve passed on… I think.”

“Oh…”

“Hey, it’s fine. They’re in a better place now.”

“Are you… Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah…” A gust of wind brushed their faces, the leaves swaying with the air. Just then, the bus arrives, and everyone flooded out. David watched as the children crowded around Max, hugging him and saying hi. David smoked to himself. Things will be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story is done now. Thank you for everyone who took the time out their day to read this, and comment, and leave kudos. You guys pushed me to finish this up. I promise to come back and revise it, later in the future. And Thank you!


End file.
